Chapter 29
Featured Duels Nagi vs 'pi' Shown from an unspecified turn. Nagi's turn * Pi activates "Assault Accel", reviving "Blood Mefist" and Setting "Assault Mode Activate" from his Deck. * Sets 1 card. ** The effect of "Blood Mefist" activates. *** Nagi's "Transformation" absorbs the damage (damage absorbed: 1100 → 1400). * Pi activates his face-down "Bloody Trunade", returning Nagi's two face-down cards to her hand. * Nagi Sets 2 cards. ** The effects of "Blood Mefist" and "Bloody Trunade" activate. *** Nagi's "Transformation" absorbs the damage (damage absorbed: 1400 → 2600). Pi's turn * Activates "Assault Mode Activate", upgrading "Blood Mefist" into "Blood Mefist/Assault Mode". * Activates "Dark Room of Nightmare". * Normal Summons "Bloody Sprite". * Banishes "Bloody Imp" from his Graveyard. ** Nagi's "Transformation" absorbs the damage (damage absorbed: 2600 → 2900). * Attacks and destroys "Baby Angel" with "Bloody Sprite". ** Nagi's "Transformation" absorbs the damage (damage absorbed: 2900 → 4300). ** The effect of "Baby" activates (Nagi 5200 → 6000). *** Nagi activates her face-down "Breath of Life", reviving "Baby" (Nagi 6000 → 6800). * Attacs and destroys "Baby Angel" with "Blood Mefist". ** Nagi's "Transformation" absorbs the damage (damage absorbed: 4300 → 6900). ** The effect of "Baby" activates (Nagi 6800 → 8200). * Sets "". plans on destroying Nagi's "Transformation" and "Aegis of Gaia" to inflict her 10400 damage and win Nagi's turn * The effect of "Blood Mefist/Assault Mode" activates. ** Nagi's "Transformation" absorbs the damage (damage absorbed: 6900 → 9000). * Activates "Emergency Provisions", sending "Transformation" and "Aegis of Gaia" to the Graveyard (Nagi 8200 → 10200). ** Their effects would kick in, inflicting her 12000 damage, but Nagi activates the effect of "Heavenly Guardian Cassiel", Special Summoning itself instead with 12000 ATK. * "Cassiel" attacks and destroys "Blood Mefist/Assault Mode" (Pi 3800 → 0). Nanase's and Ida's duels * Nanase Synchro Summons "Abyssal Guardian" while controling "Neo Legendary Ocean" (3 counters), "Aquarium Stage" and "Sea Lord's Amulet". She uses "Gazer Shark" to Xyz Summon "Crystalzero", uses effect, then Ranks-Up into "Full Armored Crystalzero Lancer". * Ida begins by making "Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound". On his next turn, he makes "Elemental HERO Flame Wingman"; opponent activates Trap, but Ida uses "Swamp Miracle" to turn "Dark Paladin" into "Centaur Mina" to negate the Trap, but the opponent still survives. On the opponent's turn, he wipes out Ida's Fusions and Summons a big monster. On his turn, Ida makes "Dragon Master Knight" and wins. Akihiro Inoue vs. Murai ('epsilon') Turn 1: A.I. * Activates "Unexpected Dai", Special Summoning "Sabersaurus". * Activates "Big Evolution Pill", Tributing "Sabersaurus". * Activates "Terraforming", adding "Prehistoric Field" to his hand. * Activates "Prehistoric Field". ** Activates its effect, shuffling "Sabersaurus" into the Deck and drawing 1 card. * Activates "Rulers of Earth". * Normal Summons "Apex Predator" without tributing. ** "Rulers of Earth" lets him draw 1 card. * Sets 1 card. (hand 3) Turn 2: Murai * Normal Summons "Dizzy Angel". ** Activates its effect, adding "Flipping the Table" to his hand. * Activates "Flipping the Table". * Special Summons "Dizzy Hero" from his hand. * Attacks directly with "Hero" (Akihiro 4000 → 2500). * Sets 2 cards. (hand 2) questions him about not using the effect of "Flipping the Table"; he replies "What for?", saying that Akihiro would protect "Apex Predator" anyway. Turn 3: A.I. * Normal Summons "Frostosaurus" without tributing. ** "Rulers of Earth" lets him draw 1 card. * Enters his Battle Phase. ** At this point, Murai activates two Trap Cards. One of them, "Catching the Table", allows him to activate the effect of "Flipping the Table" during Akihiro's turn, and he does so. "Dizzy Hero" is destroyed, and he attempts to destroy "Apex Predator", but Akihiro activates "Supermacy of the Normal", preventing its destruction. *** The other Trap Card was "Dizzy Lost of Balance", which he activated selecting "Hero". Since "Hero" was destroyed, Akihiro can't attack "Angel", also, with the effect of "Hero", he adds another "Dizzy Lost of Balance" to his hand. * Sets 2 cards. (hand 2) Turn 4: Murai * Activates "Open Bar", Special Summoning "Dizzy Mole" and "Dizzy Tiger". * Activates the effect of "Flipping the Table", destroying "Open Bar", "Mole" and "Tiger", then destroying "Rulers of Earth", "Prehistoric Field" and Akihiro's face-down card. ** "Open Bar" lets him draw 1 card. ** "Mole" lets him Special Summon "Dizzy Monkey" in Defense Position. * Special Summons "Hero" back. * Attacks directly with "Hero" (Akihiro 2500 → 1000). * Switches "Angel" to Defense Position. * Sets 1 card ("Dizzy Lost of Balance"). (hand 1) Turn 5: A.I. * Attacks with his monsters. ** Murai activates the effects of "Catching the Table" and "Dizzy Lost of Balance". He destroys "Hero" and triggers the effect of "Monkey", attempting to destroy both of Akihiro's monsters. *** Akihiro activates "Lineage Evolution Pill", tributing "Frostosaurus" to Special Summon "Vulcansaurus". He also activates the effect of "Supremacy of the Normal" in his Graveyard, protecting "Apex". * Activates "Cloning Evolution Pill", selecting "Apex Predator" and Special Summoning a second "Vulcansaurus" from his Deck. Turn 6: Murai * (Akihiro uses "Supremacy" to stop "Flipping the Table", but Murai uses "Dark Hole") Turn 7: A.I. * (Murai still pulls the Hero-Balance combo, but Akihiro manages to save "Apex"; he activates "Jurrac Impact", Murai chains "Dizzy Attack", but Akihiro counters it with "Vigillance"; "Impact" resolves, wiping the field, but he then uses "Transcedental Evolution Pill" to Summon "End Tyranno", unaffected by the Hero-Balance combo, finishing Murai with a direct attack) Featured Duel: Naomi vs Nanase Turn 1: Nanase * Sets 1 monster. Turn 2: Naomi * Sets 1 monster. * Sets 1 card. Turn 3: Nanase * Tributes her face-down "Fishborg Archer" to Tribute Summon "Salvage Warrior". ** Its effect activates, Special Summoning "Archer" back. * Tunes "Salvage" and "Archer" to Synchro Summon "Abyssal Predator". ** Its effect activates, with Nanase adding "Neo Legendary Ocean" to her hand. * Activates "Neo Legendary Ocean". * Activates the effect of "Predator", sending "Des Starfish" to the Graveyard to destroy Naomi's face-down "Kaminari no Tate". ** "Neo Legendary Ocean" gains a counter (1 counter). * "Predator" attacks directly (Naomi 4000 → 1300). Turn 4: Naomi * Activates "Fusion Gate", rewriting "Neo Legendary Ocean". * Activates the effect of "Thunder Dragon", discarding it to add other two copies to her hand. * Activates the effect of "Fusion Gate", fusing the two "Thunder Dragons" into "Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon". * "Thunder Dragon" attacks and destroys "Predator" (Nanase 4000 → 3800). Turn 5: Nanase * Discards "The Legendary Fisherman" to Special Summon "Archer" from her Graveyard. * Activates the effect of "Des Starfish", Special Summoning it and tributing it to Tribute Summon "Atlantis Knight". ** Activates its effect, returning Naomi's face-down card to the hand. * Tunes "Archer" and "Knight" for a second "Predator". ** Adds a second "Neo Legendary Ocean" to her hand and activates it. * Activates "Feast of the Wild LV5", Special Summoning "Fisherman" and "Salvage". * Overlays "Fisherman" and "Salvage" to Xyz Summon "Crystalzero". ** Activates its effect, detaching "Fisherman" to halve the ATK of "Thunder Dragon". * Activates the effect of "Predator", sending "Gazer Shark" to the Graveyard to destroy "Thunder Dragon". ** "Neo Legendary Ocean" gains a counter (1 counter). * Activates the effect of "Gazer Shark", Overlaying "Fisherman" and "Knight" to Xyz Summon "Abyss Splash". * Attacks directly. ** Naomi activates the effect of "Storm Angel", banishing itself and "Tate". Turn 6: Naomi * Activates "Roll of Fate". She gets a three, so she banishes 3 cards ("Kaminari no Hojosha", "Thunder Impact" and "Kaminari no Tensaifu") and draws 1. * Activates "Lightning Crash", adding "Kaminari no Seimiko" to her hand. * Activates the effect of "Hojosha", returning it to her hand to add "Fusion Gate" back to her hand. * Activates "Fusion Gate". * Fuses "Hojosha" and "Seimiko" into "Kaminari-sama". ** The effect of "Storm Angel" activates (Naomi 1300 → 2700). * Activates the effect of "Tensaifu", shuffling "Seimiko", "Tate" and "Hojosha" into her deck to Fusion Summon "Kaminari no Kakushidama". * Activates the effect of "Fusion Gate", fusing "Tensaifu" and "Kaminari no Keigo" to Fusion Summon "Kaminari no Kou'ei". ** Activates the effect of "Keigo", halving the ATK of "Crystalzero". that "Kou'ei" gets destroyed too * Attacks "Crystalzero" with "Kou'ei". ** Nanase activates the effect of "Crystalzero", halving the ATK of "Kou'ei", so both are destroyed in a double K.O. tires to target "Kakushidama" but can't due to her effect *** Activates the effect of "Kou'ei" to banish herself (Nanase 3800 → 3500). * Attacks "Abyss Splash" with "Kakushidama", with its effect increasing its ATK to 5200 with "Kou'ei". ** Activates the effect of "Abyss Splash", doubling its ATK, but it still gets destroyed (Nanase 3500 → 3100). * Attacks "Predator" with "Kaminari-sama", destroying both monsters in a double K.O. does this to prevent "Predator" to keep setting her plays * Sets 1 card. Turn 7: Nanase * Activates the effect of "Atlandis Knight", reviving "Crystalzero" and attaching itself to it as a material. * Uses "Crystalzero" to Xyz Summon "Full Armored Crystalzero Lancer" (ATK 3200). ** Activates its effect, detaching "Knight" to negate the effects of "Kakushidama" (ATK 2700). * Attacks "Kakushidama" with "Crystalzero Lancer", destroying both monsters in a double K.O. ** Naomi activates her face-down "Thunder Stream", Special Summoning "Kaminari-sama" back (ATK 2900) (Nanase 3100 → 2800). *** Nanase activates "Rising Tide", Special Summoning "Abyss Splash" back and using it as material to Xyz Summon "Cxyz Abyss Supra Splash". * Attacks "Kaminari-sama" with "Abyss Supra Splash". ** Activates its effect, increasing its ATK to 5900. "Kaminari-sama" is destroyed (Naomi 2700 → 0).